Just Be Friends
by Silver Ling
Summary: Ever wonder why Alice can't say "I Love You"?  It was because of her ex and his betrayal.  Blood x Alice implied.


ヽ(°▽°)ノoh hello there and welcome to my first story-ish thing in years~

I hope you enjoy it, even though parts may be confusing just take it as you please~

Alice`s ex will be named 'Brad' because Blood romanized is Burado which sounds an awful lot like Brad (^o^)

It`s best to LISTEN TO THE SONG "Just Be Friends" english version done by Rockleetist on youtube~ this idea came to me so suddenly, I might even actually draw a PV (slim chance) of it (´▽｀)

*Disclaimer*

I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice because if I did, everything would be much more "interesting" ufufu…(*´∇｀*)

**Just Be Friends**

_Early morning yesterday__  
__It finally occurred to me_

Lately, Brad and I weren't in such a good mood. He's been gone frequently and I've become snippier. Maybe it's just a temporary phase...or maybe…it`s something else

_Just like a puzzle where I__  
__Had placed every single piece_

Now that I think about it...Lorina hasn't been home too often either...but their schedules...

_And now I don't know what to do__  
__Now that I see what we're both moving to__  
__Is this the point__  
__In time where we'd__  
__Both prayed and hope we'd be?_

Who would've ever thought that the pupil would be smitten with her tutor? Perhaps it was just by chance, but they were supposedly in love, so just let them be.

_Somehow I knew__  
__That from the__  
__Deepest reaches of my heart__  
__The hardest choice__  
__Would be the choice__  
__That tears us both apart_

Alice sighed to herself. I know where he's been and what he's been doing behind my back...but I can't believe she would actually agree to do this...sweet Lorina, what have I done to you for you to take him?

_And now I know I can't ignore__  
__All the feelings that I've felt before__  
__I wonder why__  
__I never tried__  
__To tell you from the start_

A cheerful piece was heard from the piano in the living room followed by the applause of a small audience. "That's very good Alice! You've improved so much in such little time!" Lorina gave a friendly smile. Brad smiled proudly at his student, pleased with himself for being able to teach her so quickly. "That song was composed out of a feeling you'd give anything to understand-love" Alice blushed. Being in love was surely the greatest feeling of all.

Right?

_Here in this world of ours__  
__That's slowly falling all around us__  
__We're trying to move on__  
__But it's the best we can do_

_Our happiness fading__  
__And smiles evading__  
__The truth__  
__Within the lie_

What happened? Lately, Brad had stopped coming by so often and Alice's cheerful smiles were slowly being formed into a knowing scornful look. When she asked why he had been gone so long, his only response was "It's personal, I'm really sorry, I hope you don't mind." Of course she didn't mind. She was already torn.

_Now all I hear__  
__Are screams between us__  
__Resounding and Bouncing__  
__The Echoes throughout my Mind_

"I know that you've been seeing Lorina behind me!" "No I haven't! And even if I have, so what? You have no proof! Everything you say is invalid." "You just ratted yourself out!" "It was a hypothetical  
situation young lady!" "You can't even call me by my name anymore..."

_Nothing remains__  
__Nothing is left__  
__At the end of the line__  
__At the end of our chain__  
__We've both run out of time_

_So was it Fate__  
__That brought us together__  
__Only to remind us__  
__That loves' not forever?__  
_  
I said "You know, that's how it goes, that's just the way that life is. So no regrets, baby don't fret, you know I hate to see you cry..." Brad, frozen in place, watched the single tear that strode down her cheek. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But really, was it all going to be okay?

"All we gotta do is…Just Be Friends. It's time to say goodbye young lady-" "Alice, my name is Alice" she mumbled. He shook his head "You are now but a stranger to me young lady. But I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Alice." and with that he walked off into the night while she broke down.

All we gotta do is  
Just Be Friends  
Just Be Friends  
Just Be Friends

those accursed words were stuck on repeat throughout the whole night she lay in bed.

_Last night a quiet moment__  
__Helped me bring my thoughts around__  
__No sense in picking fallen petals up__  
__From off the ground_

"This flower's past it's bloom and you know that we can both assume; our time is gone, let's move along, it was never meant to be" Brad sighed. Alice scoffed at such a ridiculous excuse. Who does he think he is?

_Don't you remember the first Summer__  
__It was all worthwhile?_

"Alice, there's someone who I'd like you to meet" called Lorina. Alice slowly stalked down as to have a quick glance at the new tutor. For a moment, her legs had turned to jelly and her heart raced. He was absolutely gorgeous.

_Every moment that we spent together__  
__Made you smile__  
_  
His expression was warm and gentle. "Hi there" he smiled. "The names Bradley...but you can call me Brad for short" he scowled at the thought of his own name. To his surprise she smiled and suppressed a giggle. "Nice to meet you." He smiled back.

_Fights that we won't recall__  
__With no regard to how we felt at all_

"How can you not get something so simple? Just because we are close  
doesn't mean you can slack off!" Alice frowned "Much like you've been  
slacking off to see Lorina behind me?" he growled and at that moment,  
she knew she had won.

_Our words were cruel__  
__We played the Fool__  
__The end is on our Minds_

"I have no idea what you are trying to imply young lady. I have done no such thing!" he huffed and crossed his arms. "Right, because the midnight meeting in the Rose Garden was all some big hallucination I must have suffered from all the tutoring you gave" her voice shaking, the tears threatening to fall.

_And with every single day__  
__That passes slowly by us__  
__There's nothing I can do__  
__Nothing I can do for Us_

Alice sat in the garden with Lorina. The sun was hiding faintly behind the clouds as her gaze moved to where Lorina was. 'I guess I can see why he would prefer her over myself. She`s the perfect lady; smart, beautiful, charming, knows what to do and when…but he didn`t have to meet her like that…and she didn`t have to agree…dear Sister, no matter how much my heart breaks, I could never hate you for what you have done. Even if it kills me inside." Lorina looked up from her reading and smiled warmly at Alice. She smiled back weakly, her heart being torn into tiny pieces, little by little.

_I will always love you__  
__And I'll always think of you__  
__But I have to tell you now__  
_  
No matter how much I say that I hate you, no matter how many times I try to rip the photo of us, no matter how many sobs I stifle at night...you won't come back to me. And it hurts to know you used me to get to her. When can we go back to the days where we were actually in love?

"Oh somewhere deep in my heart it's raining, the clouds are remaining,  
to drown me away from you. I'm driven but, I've had enough, our broken heartaches still here.

It seems like no matter what, it simply won't  
disappear." was yet another petty excuse from Brad. Day by day, one excuse after the other. Poetic but heartbreaking.

_The bond between us has finally broken__  
__There's too much unspoken__  
__We're falling so far apart_

"Why can't you just tell me why you picked Lorina over me?" Alice glared, her vision blurred with tears. "I don't need to tell you anything if I feel that it doesn't concern you. Out of my way young  
lady." He quickly walked past her as she stifled her sobs.

_Goodbye my love__  
__It's done sweetheart__  
__Sayonara it's the end__  
__It is time to depart__  
__And we will never look back my friend_

Wonderland. It was a great place to be, free from her wretched so called home...until she stumbled upon the Hatter's Mansion and it's owner. "Y-you!" Alice swatted Blood's hand away. "My my young lady, that's quite a rude thing to the person who just saved your life." They look the same and sound the same...but the personalities contrast so much... "I-I'm sorry...it's just that...you remind me of my ex..."

"Just this one time, oh this one time. If I could make a wish upon a fallen star. If it came true, I'd stay with you. Always forever you and I together..." Blood smiled "Is that so young lady? Wouldn't you  
rather go around seducing the men of Wonderland to your content?" Alice, by now, was using all of her will power not to kick him where the sun doesn`t shine...but him being the Mafioso isn't such a threat after what she had been through. She pouted and turned away "I'd stay with you if you weren't so stubborn all the time."

_Now all I hear__  
__Are screams between us__  
__Resounding and Bouncing__  
__The Echoes throughout my mind_

"Why do you always insist I'm out seducing someone! I`m just visiting my friends unlike some workaholic, overly possessive maniac!" by the time Alice had realized she had said that, Blood had his hands around her neck. "You are not to roam any other territories from now on. Got it?" he whispered menacingly. She nodded slowly, slipping in and out of a dream world.

_Nothing remains__  
__Nothing is left__  
__At the end of the line__  
__At the end of our chain__  
__We've both run out of time_

Alice sighed for the umpteenth time and closed the book she was reading. She looked over to Blood who was still working. "So what else can I do here?" she stretched on the couch. "Sit there and look pretty. You are here for me and my entertainment only. Nobody else. Not Elliot. Not even your dear Twins." he didn't even look up from the documents he was working on. She stared in disbelief at him. "Greedy bastard…" she muttered. "I heard that" he shot her an amused look.

_The bond between us__  
__Has finally broken__  
__There's too much unspoken__  
__We're falling so far apart_

"You can`t make me stay away from the others! I have a life too you know! I don't want to waste away just sitting here while you sign your stupid paperwork!" she fumed. "How was I supposed to know you weren't off seducing the Cheshire or the Minister? Or even your Mortician friend and the directionally challenged Knight?" he replied nonchalantly.

_Goodbye my love__  
__It's done sweetheart__  
__Sayonara it's the end__  
__It is time to depart__  
__But you will always be my Best Friend_

"Baby it's over for us...now..." Alice whispered in Blood's ear as she left into the night never to be seen by him again. 'Maybe she finally left Wonderland' he thought. Not like it was any of his business anyways. Of course the Twins and Elliot would never mention seeing her as to put the boss into a rage.

_All we gotta do is__  
__Just Be Friends__  
__It's time to say goodbye__  
__Just Be Friends_


End file.
